


First dates and Motorcycles

by Ofneons



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, broody and tiny, carmilla the webseries
Genre: F/F, broody and tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofneons/pseuds/Ofneons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by iscreamattractivelyintothesunset on tumblr: Carmilla x Laura are going on a date! Carmillas motorcycle is how they are getting there. Laura freaks out about what her dad would say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First dates and Motorcycles

When Carmilla had swaggered inside their room the night before and asked Laura out on a date, the shorter girl had been greatly impressed. They had been sort-of-together for what? 2 weeks? 3? Laura wasn’t certain but somewhere along the path of becoming friends they had started kissing and fooling around and within some days Laura was completely charmed by Carmilla. Her girlfriend was a centuries old hopeless romantic, indeed.

It was their first date and Laura had kicked Carmilla out of their room to get dressed without an audience (‘No Carmilla! First we go out and then, maybe, we sleep together.’ Laura had warned the pouty vampire earlier) but she was finding it really hard to pick what to wear, and if you ask Carmilla she’ll tell you Laura was in that room for an hour (it wasn’t an hour, but Carmilla’s notion of time gets a little messed up once she’s anxiously waiting for her girlfriend). 

Finally Laura steps out of the room and shuts the door behind her and Carmilla has to force herself not to laugh. It’s not that she doesn’t look beautiful, but it’s just so Laura to take a long-ass time to dress something so simple. A pastel pink dress that ends before her knees and hugs her chest tightly. The combination of Laura’s hair pulled to the side on a braid and the dress having to nothing close to straps makes Carmilla’s mouth water as she stares at Laura’s creamy skin. The vampire gets so horny and hungry, hopefully she’ll be able to satisfy both of her needs as soon as they get to their date.

“You look like I’ll be touching you a lot.” Flirts Carmilla, swinging her arm behind Laura’s waist and pulling her close, practically smashing the smaller girl’s body against hers. Laura blushes and places both of her hands behind Carmilla’s neck gently. 

“Why, thank you, I guess.” She murmurs with the biggest overwhelmed grin on her face. 

“Come on creampuff, the fun awaits.” Carmilla allows Laura to untangle herself from the vampire and takes her hand on Laura’s gently, caressing the back of the girl’s hand with her thumb.

“Where are we going?” Laura asks, still holding her bashful grin.

“You’ll see.” Carmilla pulls a protesting Laura outside and stops in her tracks once she reaches a lamp with a motorcycle resting against it. As Carmilla bends down to unlock it from the lamppost Laura throws her hands up in the air and starts protesting once more:

“Oh no no no, Carmilla I’m not riding on that thing. It’s too dangerous!” She squeals. “Have you seen the percentage of deaths by motorcycle accidents? Have you!?” Carmilla rolls her eyes at her panicking girlfriend and pulls her closer by the waist.

“I’m still here, aren’t I, cutie?” The vampire sings in her charming tone an enchanting smile reaches her dark lips. Laura gulps, her girlfriend’s just so charming… No! She won’t allow seduction eyes to get her in the machine of death.

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not working. Besides, you’re a vampire, your chances of getting off that thing alive are way higher than mine.” Laura insists, crossing her arms under her chest but not moving away from Carmilla, because really, for a dead person, she’s just so warm and comfortable. 

“Oh, really?” Carmilla moves closer, Laura can feel the fingers gripping the flesh of her hip, she’s falling into Carmilla’s dark wood eyes and she’s loosing it. “Not working?” 

“Do you even own helmets?” Laura asks, trying to come off as natural but her breath is quickened and her eyes fixed on Carmilla’s lips. 

“I have one for you, will that serve as enough security?” Carmilla replies and Laura nods, still hesitant. Once Carmilla’s sitting comfortably and Laura has her arms tightly locked around Carmilla’s waist, the human is back to herself and very terrified.

“Damn, what would my father say…” Laura sighs. “He’d kill you Carmilla, he would kill you and then kill me and bring me back to life just to scold me until I died of regret again and-“ Carmilla accelerates and Laura is cut off by a squeal erupting form her very own mouth. She grips Carmilla tightly and hides her face where Carmilla’s neck meets her shoulder, in fear, the wind feels weird on her skin and she probably wouldn’t have worn a dress if Carmilla had told her about the motorcycle. 

“Are you alright back there, sweet cheeks?” Laughs Carmilla, half-way through the journey.

“Kill you Carmilla, my dad will kill you.” Laura mumbles against her girlfriend’s ear, but she’s not as irritated now that she’s starting to get comfortable with the coolness in her lower legs and having Carmilla so close to her. 

“What’s that thing you told me just now? Oh right, I’m vampire! I’ll survive the fury of daddy Hollis.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, hope it was alright, I'm more of a Danny x Laura girl but that was fun to write, if you have any prompts you can find me at ofneons on tumblr and feedback would be appreciated! Thank you a bunch!


End file.
